Bob and Damasen
by iHalcyonK
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus alive - thanks to the help of two friends, Bob (Iapetus) and Damasen. But what happened to those two friends? Relive Tartarus in the perspective of Iapetus and Damasen and see what happens to the friends Percy and Annabeth left behind in Tartarus. (Rated T because I'm paranoid) (Picture by Golden-Flute)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Please, please review, either praising or critisizing my work. Tell me how I'm doing, and let me know if I should continue or not!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, BTW. Didn't have much time, and the beginning chapters will just be to kind of reintroduce the story. -.-**

**Also, sorry about the re-post, kind of wrote about the wrong event, and just kinda rewrote it.**

**miami .mjk - Thanks for reviewing (first review - YAY!), and I will look into this.  
**

**Chapter 1 – Damasen**

For the millionth time, the Maeonian drakon comes back to Damasen's hut – but luckily, Damasen now finds it simply repetitive to slay the drakon, one tree smashed into its skull after the other. He crouches down, examining the remains of the drakon when he hears a voice.

"Good one."

Damasen turns around to see Iapetus with a cat on his shoulder and two demigods by his side. One of the demigods mumbled something that Damasen only gets the word 'Bob' out of, and Iapetus grunts back,

"This is Percy."

This time, he hears the girl's reply:

"I meant the giant. You promised he could help."

Damasen looks up.

"Promise?" He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "A big thing, a promise. Why would Bob promise my help?"

Bob shifts his weight from one foot to another. He hesitates, just a little, before he replies.

"Damasen is a good giant. He is peaceful. He can cure poisons."

The girl turns to him, but he has now turned his attention to something else - the drakon carcass.

The girl mumbles again, and this time, he only comments on the drakon.

"Good meat for dinner."

He studies the girl again. She's making a face that makes it feel like she's reading him - analyzing everything about him and putting all the pieces together.

"Come inside," he says. "We will have stew."

"Then we will see about this promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Reposted the last chapter like 10 times over because of the epic amount of fails that occured in under 10 minutes. Sorry about that! **

**If you didn't re-read the first chapter after the revert, check it out.**

**I'm also sorry about any OoC-Ness (out of character) that might take place.**

**Enjoy the long chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2 – Iapetus**

Bob looks around Damasen's hut, and thinks, Wow, this looks exactly the same as it did last time. The giant's hut was large in size and was constructed of bones, mud, drakon skin, and some material Damasen never felt the need to tell me about.

In the center was a fire emitting odorless, white smoke that rose through a hole in the middle of the ceiling. The floor was dry marsh grass and grey wool rugs. At one end of the hut was a massive bed of sheepskins and drakon leather. At the other end were freestanding racks were hung with drying plants, cured leather, and multiple pieces of who-knew-what. The place smelled of stew, basil, and thyme. At the other end was a flock of sheep huddled in a pen at the back of the hut. Bob remembers that Damasen enjoyed the taste of sheep and used their wool for many things.

Bob looks over at his two friends. Annabeth looked like she was tired but would run twenty miles carrying her boyfriend if that was the only way to keep them safe. Small Bob hops off of Bob and hops onto Percy, purring non-stop so that Percy stirred ever so slightly.

He continues studying Annabeth's expression and sees her choose her next words wisely.

"My friend is dying. Can you cure him or not?"

Annabeth's voice catches on the world friend.

Bob sees Damasen raise his eyebrows at him, questioning why Bob might have brought her here before saying:

"I dont hear words like those in Tartarus. Friend. Promise."

Annabeth crosses her arms and replies, "How about gorgon's blood? Can you cure that, or did Bob overstate your talents?"

Bob was about to warn Annabeth from continuing this conversation, but decides to see what Damasen will do.

Damasen raises his bushy eyebrows even higher at Bob, until it seems like his eyebrows are trying to escape his face.

Damasen scowls. "You question my talents? A half-dead mortal straggles into my swamp and questions my talents?"

"Yep."

"Hmph. Stir," he tells Bob.

Bob tends to the stew while Damasen grabs what he needs from his drying racks and beckons for a cup of broth.

"Cup of broth," he orders.

Damasen mutters under his breath, "Gorgon's blood. Hardly a challenge for my talents."

Annabeth is almost hysterical when she asks the giant, "You're going to feed him that?"

Damasen's eyebrows have finally flown off his faces after the look he gives Bob, and turns to glare at Annabeth.

"Who is the healer here? You?"

Annabeth wisely decides to shut her mouth, and watches as Damasen feeds Percy the broth.

Percy's eyes flutter open, and makes eye contact with Annabeth and says, "Feel great," before he passes out again.

Damasen proudly says, "A few hours of sleep. He'll be good as new."

Annabeth thanks the giant.

Damasen stares at Annabeth. "Oh, don't thank me. You're still doomed. And I require payment for my services."

Annabeth's face changes from pale to white to gray back to pale again in a matter of seconds.

Bob wonders what Damasen could possibly want.

"A story," Damasen finally replies. "It gets boring in Tartarus. You can tell me your story while we eat, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry if it's too short or too long - but I need you to let me know if it's too long or too short. And tell me if the slight (okay, maybe not slight) OoC-ness is annoying and unpleasant to read.**

**Chapter 3 – Damasen**

It seemed like just yesterday that the daughter of Athena, son of Poseidon, Bob, and Small Bob came to visit him, ask for his help, and give him hope.

_Hope._

Damasen didn't think he would ever have heard that word used in Tartarus – nor did he expect two demigods and a friendly Iapetus to ask him for help.

He didn't think that he would be the one recieving hope, either.

The Maeonian drakon hissed and approached his hut, but this time, things went a little differently. He finished polishing and sharpening his armor and his drakon-rib lance.

He walks outside, with the daughter of Athena's words ringing in his ears.

"_Break the curse. Come with us."_

_Damasen simply laughs. "As simple as that. Don't you think I have tried to leave this place? It is impossible. No matter which direction I travel, I end up here again. The swamp is the only thing I know – the only destination I can imagine. No, little demigod. My curse has overtaken me. I have no hope left."_

_A shadow crosses over Bob's face. "No hope," he echoes._

_Annabeth raises her eyebrows at him. "There must be a way."_

"_Bob has a plan to reach the Doors of Death. He said we could hide in some sort of Death Mist."_

_Damasen scowls in surprise. "Death Mist?" He looks at Bob questioningly. "You would take them to _Akhlys_?"_

The scene fast-forwards in his mind, and the words that gave him hope start to revigorate him now.

"_But isn't it worth trying?" Annabeth asks. "You could return to the mortal world. You could see the sun again."_

He faces toward the drakon, who hisses at him once more.

"Come here, boy," Damasen starts.

_Hiss. Hiss._

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going to do this the hard way, or do you want to hear me out before you get stabbed to death again?"

The drakon lifts its non-existant eyebrows at Damasen.

"Come with me. I only want to talk."

* * *

The drakon hisses, and Damasen can understand it in the back of his mind.

_Revenge. Must avenge myself after the first death. Death to Damasen!_

Damasen sighs. "Come on, now. What did Gaea even promise that she'll reward you with if you serve her?"

_Deaths. Death to Damasen! Revenge!_

"Now let me ask you another question. Did Gaea give you or provide you with any of these? Death to me or revenge?"

The drakon thoughtfully hisses.

_No._

"Then why don't you join me against Gaea? No more of this pointless and endless battle between us – team up to get back at Gaea, who put you here to imprison you as much as me."

The drakon hisses. Damasen can still feel its untrust.

He sighs again. "Let me show you something," he decides.

The drakon follows him into his home.

"This is my home," Damasen says. "I cannot escape this place because I am lost here, imprisoned by Gaea. Here are centuries worth of your skin and bones. You are imprisoned here as well, forced by Gaea to fight me and reform every single day for the rest of both of our lives."

The drakon's eyes burn with anger.

_Revenge._

But this time, it's not directed towards him. It's directed toward Gaea.

"Let's go, then." He puts on his armor and readies his sword, and looks back at his hut for what he knows will be the last time.

He mounts on the drakon.

But this time he doesn't look back.

**Please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Here's what was going to be Chapter 1, but ended up as Chapter 4 with about a page and a half extension. Super long chapter for you!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 4 – Iapetus**

Bob has his doubts – at least, that much was certain. But that was mostly because he knows how the Doors of Death work, and as he inches towards them, his anxiety only distracts him even more from the task as hand.

He glances a look at Percy. _Percy._ Bob has mixed feelings about Percy, too. As much as Perseus Jackson's presense made him a tad little more than nervous, he was still confident that they were much better than Gaea. And he was helping them.

_"You know that some monsters are good. And some are bad," Percy said. "And some mortals are good, and some are bad. Well, the same thing is true for Titans."_

_ "That's what you are. Bob the Titan. You're good. You're awesome, in fact."_

That's as far as Bob's memories went before he swept them aside, like the things he swept away with his broom.

_"You're good."_

_ "Bob the Titan."_

Those thoughts bounce around in Bob's head until he realizes where they are and turns to face Percy.

"Stay quiet and stay behind me," he advises. "They will not notice you."

"We hope," Percy says in a small, depressed voice.

Small Bob wakes up from his nap and purrs, showing that he was the only one of the four of them that was not nervous.

"Bob, if we're invisible... how can _you_ see us? I mean, you're technically, you know..." Annabeth asks.

"Yes," Bob says. "But we are friends."

"Nyx and her children could see us," Annabeth continues.

Bob shrugs. "That was in Nyx's realm. That's different."

"Uh... right." Annabeth decides not to continue the conversation.

Bob notes that Percy stares at all the monsters with a wild look in his eyes, and he knows that Percy is thinking about all the ones he's killed.

Percy simply states, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about bumping into any other _friends_ in this crowd."

Bob grins. "Yes, that is good news! Now, let's go. Death is close."

"The _Doors_ of Death are close," Annabeth offers. "Let's watch the phrasing."

As Bob, Percy, Annabeth, and Small Bob plunge into the crowd and start to head towards the Doors of Death, Annabeth and Percy start their own conversation which abruptly ends when Bob hears a voice somewhere in front of them bellow: "IAPETUS!"

* * *

A Titan that Bob recognizes as his brother, Koios, starts to head towards them.

"Iapetus! Don't tell me you don't recognize your own brother!" Koios exclaims, clapping Bob's shoulder.

Bob shifts his weight nervously. "No! I won't tell you that."

Koios throws his head back and laughs. "I heard you were thrown into the Lethe. Must've been terrible! We all knew you would heal eventually. It's Koios! Koios!"

_I knew that, you fool,_ Bob thinks.

"Of course. Koios, Titan of..." Bob continues.

He's cut off again when Koios says, "The North!"

"I know!" Bob shouts, in an attempt to be friendly to his brother.

Bob feels Small Bob crawl onto his head while he laughs and hits his brother in the shoulder.

Koios eyes move up and down, as if studying his brother. "Poor old Iapetus. They must have laid you low indeed. Look at you! A broom? A servant's uniform? A cat in your hair?"

Bob thinks, _This broom is capable of killing you, brother. This uniform is what I wear proudly because I clean up after everyone else's messes and mistakes. This cat is my friend._

Koios continues, "Truly, Hades must pay for these insults. Who was that demigod who took your memory? Bah! We must rip him to pieces, you and I, eh?"

Bob swallows. "Ha-ha. Yes, indeed. Rip him to pieces," he says, uncertain of himself.

Bob feels Percy tense up next to him. Bob attempts to discreetly warn Percy.

"Ah, it's good fun to see you..." Koios says. "You remember what fun we had in the old days?"

"Of course!" Bob replies, more nervous than ever – because those memories hadn't come back yet. "When, we, uh..."

"Holding down our father, Ouranos," Koios suggests.

"Yes!" Bob agrees. "We loved wrestling with Dad..."

"We restrained him."

"That's what I meant!"

"While Kronos cut him to pieces with his scythe."

Bob felt mildly ill. "Yes, ha-ha. What fun."

"You grabbed Father's right foot, as I recall. And Ouranos kicked you in the face as he struggled. How we used to tease you about that!"

_Really funny, idiotic brother,_ Bob thinks.

"Silly me," Bob says.

* * *

Bob stumbles. He looks around at all the monsters, bewildered that he had once sided with them.

"Do you remember Koios?" Percy asks. "All the stuff he was talking about?"

"When he told it, I remembered. He handed me my past like... like a spear. But I do not know if I should take it. Is it still mine, if I do not want it?" Bob says, confused more than he's ever been in his life.

Annabeth answers him. "No. Bob, you're different now. You're _better_."

"I think you can choose, Bob," Percy slowly starts. "Take the parts of Iapetus's past that you want to keep. Leave the rest. Your future is what matters."

"Future..." Bob says. "That is a mortal concept. I am not meant to change, Percy Friend. We are the same... forever."

Percy counters, "If you were the same, Annabeth and I would be dead already. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends, but we _are_. You've been the best friend we could ask for."

He's thinking about his past, whilst thinking of what Percy tells him, and memories start to flood his thoughts – the old mixing with the new.

He remembers his first day at Hades's palace and remembers meeting Nico di Angelo, who was one of the only people there who would treat him nicely and visit him often. Nico told him about the person who brought him here, the person named Percy Jackson. Nico told him that Percy was a hero, someone that he looked up to greatly - but he could never admit that to him. He told him about Percy, and this mixes with what he starts to remember.

He first met Percy at the River Lethe, when they were fighting each other. Percy used the River Lethe to wipe Iapetus's memories clean.

_Not Iapetus,_ Bob thinks. _Bob._

Bob's eyes darken. He mind starts thinking about the present, and he rises to his full height.

"Let us go, then, friends. Not much farther."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry for the ultra-late chapter, for those two or three people that actually read this fanfic. In return, I'll give you all a decently long chapter (and a short little chapter that'll count as a double update). I'll work on having a more steady schedule, but I can't promise anything – especially with school coming up in a short bit.**

**Special Thanks to: **_**ForeverSkySong**_** for inspiring me to write this fanfic, giving me advice on what I should do, and just being someone that was able to put a smile on my face!**

**(I hope those a**holes that pestered you get what they deserve :D)**

**Cheers! Oh, and review. :)**

**Chapter 5 – Iapetus**

After they reach the Doors of Death, Bob notices the two demigods freeze in shock.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth murmurs. "They're the _same._"

Percy opens his mouth, with a mixed look of anger, homesickness, and sadness that Bob can only slightly understand.

Bob hears Hyperion's voice in the distance: "Group A-22! Hurry up, you sluggards!"

A mob of Cyclopes rush toward the Doors of Death excitedly, waving red tickets with idiotic grins on their faces.

Bob turns toward the kitten but makes it obvious to the demigods that he is talking to them and says, "You must understand how it works. Each time the Doors open, they try to teleport to a new location. Thanatos made them this way, so only he could find them. But now they are chained. The Doors cannot relocate."

Annabeth's breath tickles Bob's ear. "Then we cut the chains," she whispers.

Percy glances at Hyperion.

"Our camouflage," he begins. "Will it disappear if we do something aggressive, like cutting the chains?"

Bob looks Small Bob in the eye. "I do not know."

"Mrow," Small Bob replies.

"Bob, you'll have to distract them. Percy and I will sneak around the two Titans and cut the chains from behind," Annabeth suggests.

"Yes, fine," Bob says. "But that is only one problem. Once you are inside the Doors, someone must stay outside to push the button and defend it."

Percy looks confused. "Uh... defend the button?"

Bob pats his kitten and nods. "Someone must keep pressing the UP button for twelve minutes, or the journey will not finish."

Percy and Annabeth turn their heads toward the Doors.

"Why twelve minutes?" Percy asks.

Bob scratches his chin. "I do not know. Why twelve Olympians, or twelve Titans?"

"Fair enough," Percy murmurs.

"What do you mean the journey won't finish? What happens to the passengers?" Annabeth asks.

Bob closes his mouth, and doesn't answer.

_You don't want to know, _he thinks.

Percy nods as if he understands. "If we _do _ push the button for twelve minutes, and the chains are cut-"

"The Doors should reset," Bob says. "That is what they are supposed to do. They will disappear from Tartarus. They will appear somewhere else, where Gaea cannot use them."

This time, Annabeth nods confidently. "Thanatos can reclaim them. Death goes back to normal, and the monsters lose their shortcut to the mortal world."

Percy sighs. "Easy peasy. Except for... well, everything."

Small Bob is restless in Bob's hand.

Bob's next words change his life forever.

"I will push the button," he volunteers.

Percy chokes. "Bob, we can't ask you to do that. You want to go through the Doors too. You want to see the sky again, and the stars, and-"

Bob cuts him off. "I would like that," he says. "But someone must push the button. And once the chains are cut... my brethren will fight to stop your passage. They will not want the Doors to disappear."

Percy stops looking at Bob and instead looks around him anxiously.

Annabeth notices Bob's pained expression and Percy's anxiety. "Percy...?" she begins.

Percy gulps, and Bob barely hears his next words because he's lost in thought. "First things first. Let's cut those chains."

* * *

"Iapetus!" Hyperion bellows. "Well, well. I thought you were hiding under a cleaning bucket somewhere."

Bob scowls. "I was not hiding."

Bob notices Percy and Annabeth carrying out the plan with Percy creeping toward the right side of the Doors and Annabeth creeping toward the left.

Bob attempts to look as fierce as possible and plants his weapon – his broom – in the ground. "Hyperion and Krios. I remember you both."

Hyperion chuckles. "Do you, Iapetus? Well, that's good to know! I heard Percy Jackson turned you into a brainwashes scullery maid. What did he rename you... Betty?"

Bob scowls in distaste at his brother. "Bob," he says.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, _Bob._ Krios and I have been stuck here for _weeks-_"

"Hours," Krios corrects.

"Whatever!" Hyperion says. "It's boring work, guarding these doors, shuffling monsters through at Gaea's orders. Krios, what's our next group, anyway?"

"Double Red," Krios says.

Hyperion sighs. "Double Red. Why do we go from A-22 to Double Red? What kind of system is that?" He glares at Bob, as if this was somehow his fault. "This is no job for me – the Lord of Light! Titan of the East! Master of Dawn! Why am I forced to wait in the darkness while the _giants_ go into battle and get all the glory? Now, _Krios _I can understand-"

Krios mutters, "I get all the worst assignments."

"But _me?_" Hyperion says. "Ridiculous! This should be your job, Iapetus. Here, take my place for a while."

Bob stares at the doors while more memories start to flood his brain. "The four of us held down our father, Ouranos. Koios, and me, and the two of you. Kronos promised us mastery of the four corners of the earth for helping us with the murder."

"Indeed," Hyperion agrees. "And I was happy to do it! I would've wielded the scythe myself if I'd had the chance! But you, _Bob..._ you were always conflicted about that killing, weren't you? The _soft_ Titan of the west, soft as the sunset! Why our parents named you the _Piercer,_ I will never know. More like the _Whimper."_

Bob tightens his grip on his broom.  
"I can still pierce," Bob says, his voice low and even. "You brag too much, Hyperion. You are bright and fiery, but Percy Jackson defeated you anyway. I hear you became a nice tree in Central Park."

Hyperion's eyes glow almost as bright as his body. "Careful, brother."

But Bob has no intention to be careful.

"At least a janitor's work is honest," Bob says, finally taking in pride for what he's done at Hades' palace. "I clean up after others. I leave the palace better than I found it. But you... you do not care what messes you make. You followed Kronos blindly. Now you take orders from Gaea."

"She is our _mother!"_ Hyperion bellows, but Bob knows he struck a sore spot.

"She did not wake for _our_ war on Olympus. She favors her second brood, the giants."

Krios grunts. "That's true enough. The children of the pit."

"Both of you hold your tongues!" Hyperion orders, his voice full of fear. "You never know when he is listening."

The elevator dings, and all three Titans jump.

Krios calls out, "Double Red! Where is Double Red?"

None of the monsters come forward.

Krios sighs, and says, "I _told_ them to hang on to their tickets. Double Red! You'll lose your place in the queue!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Bob sees Annabeth holding up three fingers, ready to cut the chains at the next possible opening.

Hyperion sneers. "Just _wonderful._ This will completely mess up our schedule. Make your choice, brother. Fight us or help us. I don't have time for your lectures."

Bob clenches his broom. "Very well. I will take guard duty. Which of you wants a break first?"

Hyperion says, "Me, of course."

Krios snaps, "Me! I've been holding that button so long my thumb is going to fall off."

"I've been standing here longer," Hyperion counters. "You two guard the Doors while _I _go up to the mortal world. I have some Greek heroes to wreak vengeance upon!"

"Oh, no!" Krios complains. "That Roman boy is on his way to Epirus – the one who killed me on Mount Othrys. Got lucky, he did. Now it's my turn."

Hyperion draws his sword. "Bah! I'll gut your first, Ram-head!"

Krios raises his own blade. "You can try, but I won't be stuck in this stinking pit any longer!"

Bob sees Annabeth raise her sword.

A wave of heat knocks everyone backwards, and shreds Percy and Annabeth's disguises.

_STINKING PIT._ something says, shaking the very earth with just its words.

Bob realizes with a sinking horror who it is.

_TITANS. LESSER BEINGS. IMPERFECT AND WEAK, _it says.

Percy and Annabeth crawl away in fear, and Bob is amazed that Percy is even able to speak.

"Tartarus," he realizes.

Bob is petrified in place with horror, but one look at Percy, and it's almost gone. Percy is his friend. Bob would never let a good friend down.

_This form is only a small manifestation of my power. But it is enough to deal with you. I do not interfere lightly, little demigod. It is beneath me to deal with gnats such as yourself._

Bob stands up.

Percy shakes. "Uh... Don't... you know... go to any trouble."

_You have proven surprisingly resilient. You have come too far. I can no longer stand by and watch your progress. Be honored, little demigods. Even the Olympians were never worthy of my personal attention. But _you_ will be destroyed by Tartarus himself!_

**Cliffy of doom. But at least the next chapter is coming up in like, 2 minutes. Review, review, and review! Here are some cookies for you. (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Iapetus**

As Bob fights for his life, he thinks, _What better time to have a last thought about my life than now?_

Of course, that's when he revisits the past – and his mind takes him to the chat he had with Damasen in the hut.

"_Why?" Damasen asks him. "What have the demigods given you? They have erased your old self, everything you were. Titans and giants... we are meant to be the foes of the gods and their children. Are we not?"_

"_Then why did you heal the boy?" Bob counters._

_Damasen exhales as if he is deep in thought. "I have been wondering that myself. Perhaps because the girl goaded me, or perhaps... I find these two demigods intriguing. They are resilient to have made it so far. That is admirable. Still, how can we help them any further? It is not our fate."_

"_Perhaps," Bob says, now uncomfortable in Damasen's presense. "But... do you like our fate?"_

"_What a question." Damasen blinks. "Does anyone like his fate?"_

"_I liked being Bob," Bob says sadly. "Before I started to remember..."_

"_Huh."_

"_Damasen, do you remember the sun?" Bob asks._

_Damasen seems slightly put off by this question, if not extremely surprised. "Yes," he replies, after a long silence. "It was yellow. When it touched the horizon, it turned the sky beautiful colors."_

_Bob ponders at this. "I miss the sun. The stars, too. I would like to say hello to the stars again." He winces, remembering something else from his past, but he is quick to wipe his face void of emotions._

_Damasen however, notices._

"_Stars..." Damasen says, raising his eyebrows. "Yes. They made silver patterns in the night sky."_

Bob thinks_, Silver as can be._

"_Bah. This is useless talk. We cannot-"_

_Damasen is cut short by the roar and the following hiss of the Maeonian drakon._

_Bob already starts to get up. The two demigods are shocked into conciousness. Damasen helps them all prepare for the journey ahead. Annabeth stops though, as if struck by lightning._

"_The Prophecy of Seven," she says, with a look in her eyes almost as wild as Percy's._

_What about it?_ Bob thinks.

_Percy frowns, and he voices what Bob was thinking. "What about it?" he asks._

_Annabeth grabs Damasen's hand, much to the giant's surprise._

"_You have to come with us," she says. "The prophecy says foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. I thought it meant Romans and Greeks, but that's not it. The line means us – demigods, a Titan, a giant. We need you to close the Doors!"_

_Damasen seems forced to say what he says. "No, child. My curse is here. I cannot escape it."_

"_Yes, you can," Annabeth urges. "Don't fight the drakon. Figure out a way to break the cycle! Find another fate."_

_Bob thinks about his grand-daughter's fate. I wonder if she tried to find another fate – a way to deny the prophecy that lead to her death._

_Damasen shakes his head. "Even if I could, I cannot leave this swamp. It is the only destination I can picture."_

_Annabeth seems confident in her idea. "There is another destination. Look at me! Remember my face. When you're ready, come find me. We'll take you to the mortal world with us. You can see the sunlight and stars."_

_Bob realizes that Annabeth was listening in on their conversation earlier._

_Bob is deep in thought when he realizes where they are and that there are enemies right on their tails. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "We must leave," he urges as his kitten climbs onto his shoulder._

All this passes through Bob's mind as he raises his blade-broom to deflect another blow from Tartarus himself.

_Why do you not disintegrate?_ Tartarus muses. _You are nothing. You are even weaker than Krios and Hyperion._

Bob looks Tartarus in the eye and says, "I am Bob."

* * *

"Take the Doors," Bob says. "I will deal with Tartarus."

Deal _with me? _Tartarus mocks. _You are only a Titan, a _lesser _child of Gaea! I will make you suffer for your arrogance. And as for your tiny mortal friends..._

_DESTROY THEM! _Tartarus says, beckoning the monster army forward.

Bob notices his attacks slowing down, while Tartarus gains more control over his new body. Now Not-So-Small Bob lunges at Tartarus, but he is smacked aside by the god.

_YIELD! _Tartarus thunders.

Bob says calmly, "I will not. You are not my master."

_Die in defience, then. You Titans are nothing to me. My children the giants were always better, stronger, and more vicious. They will make the upper world as dark as my realm!_

Tartarus snaps Bob's spear in half, and he thinks, _Well, I guess that's it._

All the monsters' heads turn toward him, but then he hears something familiar.

_The Maeonian drakon, _Bob thinks. _And..._

"Damasen!" Annabeth cries.

The giant inclines his head toward Annabeth and says, "Annabeth Chase, I took your advice. I chose myself a new fate."

**A/N - I really want a good cover for this, so if anyone has one, or even an idea, PM me or review. Thanks for reading up to this chapter!**

**Also, what is wrong with you people? 540 views and only 3 reviews? Come on :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Thank you all for reviewing, will reply to reviews in the author's notes of (hopefully) every chapter.**

**Oh, and guess what? I just realized I named the fanfic Bob and Iapetus, not Bob and Damasen. ._.**

**Simply-Dalektible: Thanks for the idea! I think that after I finish Bob and Damasen, I'll either make a sequel to it (The BoO), make a different sequel to it (Bob and Damasen revived?), or just continue Bob and Damasen after both deaths. Or maybe a plot twist :)**

**Starr (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! Will consider writing what happens to Damasen and Bob after this chapter, but when you see what happens in this chapter, you're gonna hate me (no spoilers).**

**Side note: I don't know if I should continue doing third person, or if I should try first person. Maybe next chapter will be first person and you guys can tell me what you think.**

**My goal for the amount of reviews is 10. Just 7 more! I trust you all to get me to that goal – double update at 10 reviews. Cheers!**

**Chapter 7 – Damasen**

_What is this? _Tartarus hisses._ Why have you come, my disgraced son?_

Damasen glances at Annabeth, urging her to go. Now.

He turns toward his father. The drakon hisses in anger and dislike at Tartarus.

"Father, you wished for a more worthy opponent?" Damasen asks, with a steely edge of calm. "I am one of the giants you are so proud of. You wished me to be more warlike? Perhaps I will start by destroying you!"

Damasen levels his lance and charges.

He felt unbeatable with the drakon by his side. The monsters swarmed him, but his new friend, the Maeonian drakon (which he decided to call Big Bob) flattened everything in its path, spraying poison at the ones left over.

Tartarus fled like a cornered lion.

Bob stumbles away from the battle with – was that Small Bob?

Percy attempts to give him as much cover as possible, using the River Styx, Cocytus, and Lethe to vaporize and drown the monster army.

Bob limped one step at a time toward the Doors with golden ichor flowing from the wounds on his arms and chest.

He hears the Titan and the demigods arguing, but it only serves as a distraction. He parries a blow and jabs at his father, leading Tartarus away from the Doors.

_You cannot kill me!_ He bellows. _I am the pit itself. You might as well try to kill the earth. Gaea and I – we are eternal. We _own _you, flesh and spirit!_

Damasen sidesteps a punch from Tartarus and impales Tartarus in the neck.

Tartarus growls in annoyance. Damasen dodges Tartarus's swirling vacuum and continues to stab at Tartarus's neck.

Damasen sighs in relief when Tartarus stops attacking him and starts to back away until he yells:

_Monsters, stop them!_

Damasen cuts the god of the pit off with a jab and slash at his swirling face. The drakon spins around, smacking the god with its tail and disintegrating a dozen monsters as well. Damasen goes on the offense, stabbing and jabbing and slashing and hacking.

_YIELD!_ Tartarus screams.

Damasen doesn't waste time replying. He simply continues to slash at his father, creating numerous gashes and making rivers of ichor flow from Tartarus.

_Slash. Jab. Block. Slash. Slash. Slash. Parry. Jab. Slash. Jab. Block. Dodge. Jab. Jab._

Again and again he relentlessly attacks, until Tartarus has a look of fear in his eyes for just a split second.

But that doesn't last.

Tartarus sends out his fist and Damasen already knows he can't dodge it this time.

_Bam._ Damasen starts seeing black spots in his vision as his conciousness fades in and out.

_Dang it, _Damasen thinks. _And to think I was doing so good against Father. Well, for a split second, anyway. I hope twelve minutes have passed, and those demigods are out of here._

Suddenly, adrenaline courses through his veins.

"_Break the curse. There must be a way," Annabeth insists._

"_Find _another_ fate." Annabeth says._

Damasen readjusts his seated position on the drakon, and once again, meets his father in battle.

Tartarus's fists meet with equally powerful blows from Damasen's javelin, but what Damasen starts to realize is that he has the advantage here.

Tartarus may be incredibly powerful, but the majority of his strength was focused on keeping the pit alive and regenerating monsters as fast as possible. He also was now using a mortal body, making it so that his strength is limited.

Damasen, although weaker, has something to fight for, and isn't limited by his body. He was the Anti-Ares, who was the god of war. In order to counter Ares's violent, bloodthirsty nature, Damasen had to be kind enough to even Ares's nature and his nature out. However, in order to help prevent Ares's wars, Damasen had to be able to stop the war and make sure that if a war occurred, he would be able to help those in need. That's why he was good with medicines – to heal those that were hurt in the war, and it's also why Damasen has his great fighting skills; he needed to be able to prevent those wars to stop Ares.

Damasen parries, and this time, Tartarus falls for it.

Damasen focuses all of his strength into his javelin-arm and thrusts at Tartarus's neck.

Tartarus shatters into thousands of pieces, along with the drakon-bone spear like glass shards, and prompty disappears.

A huge scream echoes throughout Tartarus, and all of the monster army disintegrates.

Damasen looks down at himself, mildly surprised.

It finally comes to him that he wasn't under his father's control anymore – he had broken the curse that kept him eternally in Tartarus, fighting the drakon.

He looks around to see Bob and Small Bob, raising their eyebrows as well.

He pats the drakon. "Good job, Big Bob."

_Hiss._

He turns the drakon to go toward Bob. Damasen notices Bob injured and his body twisted at an odd angle, but he doesn't remember the Titan ever being as happy as he is now.

Small Bob roars, and Damasen turns to see what Small Bob is angry at.

Damasen sees faint, transparent pieces of Tartarus begin to reform.

_Of course, _he thinks with horror, as the thought comes to him. _He's in Tartarus. As long as Tartarus is alive, he's alive._

The drakon smacks Tartarus's remains with his tail, but the remains remain **(Confusing, I know...) **untouched.

Fortunately for them, twelve minutes seem to be up, because the Doors open and pleasantly ring, _Ding!_

Unfortunately for them, the Doors are now gone, and not only is Tartarus slowly regenerating, the monsters begin to reform out of the power of the pit.

Damasen sighs. "What do we do now?"

Bob seals his lips. "I do not know."

Damasen grabs some emergency supplies he brought with him to the fight. He creates a mixture in order to stem the flow of ichor from Bob's wounds.

Damasen asks, "Do you think we have twelve minutes?"

Bob raises his eyebrows in curiousity, sadness, and another feeling – hunger?

_For what?_ Damasen wonders.

When Damasen doesn't get a reply, he starts working on a small contraption that he's hoping will hold the button down so that Bob, Small Bob, Big Bob, and himself can go into the world above.

He hears a small voice from behind him.

"Yes," Bob says. "But that isn't the problem."

Damasen turns around, raising his eyebrows, but when he realizes what Bob means, he understands that this is where his life may end.

"The Doors are gone," Bob says.

**My first big cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter – I spent a little more time than I think I usually do on it. Review! Seriously.**

**Or else.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Here is the experimental 1****st**** person chapter. Hope it isn't too bad, and review!**

**Seriously!**

**Starr (Guest): Legend doesn't tell us if monsters will ever revive if killed by Tartarus, but legend doesn't tell us they won't, either. Read the A/N at the ending.**

**Guest (Guest): I hope you're crying because you enjoyed the fanfic, and not because of my horrible writing :)**

**SoulHorse: Fine then. Here's your update! :D**

**Enjoy! (OoC-ness included)**

**Chapter 8 – Bob**

I didn't think my day could get any worse after losing my two best friends in all of existance.

Of course, I was wrong.

We cut the chains to the Doors, in order to prevent Mother's army from using them to return to the mortal world – only to have our plan backfire on us. We even managed to temporarily disable Tartarus, only to realize that we can't use the Doors to escape Tartarus.

You'd think I was really mad. Angry. Devestated.

Nope. Wrong again.

I was happy for my friends who had made it out, and for Damasen, who ended up on the right side of the war, and for us three Bobs, who had given it our best.

_Tell the stars hello for me._

I miss Zoe.

_"Stars..." Damasen says, raising his eyebrows. "Yes. They made silver patterns in the night sky."_

I remember an year before the first Titan War, when I saw the new constellation in the sky. I remember asking Koios, "What is that? I have never seen that pattern in the sky before."

Koios chuckles, and says, "Of course you'd be attracted to that one."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one in her family who cared for her."

_Zoe Nightshade._

After taking a dip in the Lethe, and regaining his memories, the one reason I decided to support the Olympians was because of Zoe Nightshade.

My granddaughter – who sided with the Olympians in order to stop Kronos from rising.

I memorized where the new constellation was.

_The Huntress._

I could almost picutre Zoe's face in the night sky, shining as bright as can be. Bow raised, ready to challenge anything and anyone.

_Zoe had been Percy's friend as well._

I shake my head, confused as can be, when Tartarus has reformed up to his knees.

_Slow and steady wins the race, _I think.

_Think,_ I scold myself. _You're a lot smarter than you pretend to be._

Because its true. It was just that – an act. The only one that I was myself around was Nico di Angelo, and that was when I had lost my memory.

I'm not a genius. But I am smarter than I let on.

But my mind comes up with no formulated strategy or plan to get us out of Tartarus.

Tartarus is now reformed up to his hips, already twice the size of me.

Most monsters, like Titans and giants and certain feline and drakonic animals were able to reform once slain.

But the way that monsters reformed was through the power of Tartarus and through his will.

I got the feeling he wasn't going to resurrect us after our deaths.

Tartarus reforms up to his chest. Damasen kicks Tartarus in frustration and anger, and for a split second, Tartarus turns transparent and reforms slower. Or was that my imagination?

I run over to Damasen and say, "Can you do that again? On the count of three."

_One, two, three!_ I signal with my fingers.

Again, Tartarus turns a ghostly pale color, and starts to reform slower – for a longer period of time.

But our strength wasn't enough. It was only slowing him down, and both of us using all our strength only slowed it down for about two seconds. With Small Bob, Big Bob, Damasen, and my strength combined, it would probably only stop him for a second, and slow it down for three more.

Damasen's face pales as much as Father's.

Damasen seems to summon some miraculous strength out of nowhere, and lifts Tartarus by his neck, and smashes his fist into Tartarus's now half-formed face.

Tartarus stops reforming for one second. Two. Three.

While Tartarus is in the air, he seems to stop reforming.

But Damasen and I know that we can't hold Tartarus forever – nor can we kill the monsters that are starting to reform with Tartarus's anger urging them forward.

I lock eyes with Damasen. With Small Bob. With Big Bob.

Damasen hurls Tartarus as far away as possible, all the way into the side of a hill that promptly collapses down on him.

I raise my broom.

_We'll go down fighting._

**Hmm... should I create a second fanfiction as a sequel to this, (The Blood of Olympus) or should I write about how Bob and the crew die painfully. Or a plot twist?**

**I know I'm predictable. Or at least this fanfic is.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sorry for the last cliffhanger! Also sorry for my long (1 week) absence from writing – I have been busy getting ready for school. I know that Bob was really, REALLY OoC last chapter, but I need you guys to review! Review so that I can get the criticism/praise I need in order to write more frequently! You guys also didn't tell me if I should write in first or third person, so I think I'll stick with third-person. I also don't have enough time to double-update, so I'll make this longer than usual!**

**Simply-Dalektible: You were so close to guessing the plot twist! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle: Of course I will, just asking which one should come first.**

**This is a special chapter, so ENJOY!**

**Oh, and review. :)**

**Chapter 9 - Bob**

Bob didn't think that his life would be over this quickly.

Of course, he didn't expect to watch Damasen and the drakon kill Tartarus.

Damasen and Bob had turned towards the god of the pit and charged through the monster army, disintegrating countless monsters over and over again.

The good news was that the monsters weren't reforming.

The bad news was that Tartarus was no longer using his will in order to reform the monsters, multiplying and amplifying Tartarus's power.

When Tartarus reforms, huge continuous shockwaves of heat seem to come from him, killing monsters in Tartarus's presence.

_You will regret ever defying _MY _ORDERS! _Tartarus bellows.

A huge blast echoes through the pit, infinitely more powerful than any god's true form.

It came to Bob really quickly that Tartarus had revealed his true form, destroying and annihilating everything and everyone in his path.

Bob looks up for what appears to be the final time, only to realize that the stars above are to far to see. Bob clenches his broom and thinks about Zoe Nightshade.

He wonders if Percy and Annabeth made it out safely.

* * *

Tartarus's form rapidly flickers and switches into different shapes of different things – animals, monsters, and even souls from the past.

Bob fights alongside Damasen, leaving the drakon and Small Bob to take care of the monsters.

The two friends should have been killed long ago by Tartarus's pulsating waves of destruction, but they both seem unscathed as they approach Tartarus.

Tartarus's only weak point seems to be at his neck, where Damasen had continuously jabbed and slashed at.

Bob and Damasen fight like demons, lifting each other up (**A/N - ****I know Damasen is a lot taller) **to jab at Tartarus's neck, or throwing each other up into the air in order to impale Tartarus from a different angle.

Bob grips his broom with two hands, using the puffy end in order to disable Tartarus from seeing, while swinging the blade of the broom at every open area of Tartarus's body.

The fight seems to be going toward their way, and when the entire monster army was dealt with by the drakon and Small Bob, Tartarus starts to add defense into his attack patterns. Instead of attacking nonstop, Tartarus is more defensive than he was before, making it difficult to land blows at his neck.

Damasen finally picks up a massive pile of the monster army's weapons, and throws it all at Tartarus, with all the sharp ends pointed toward the god of the pit.

Bob mutters, "That would've been useful slightly earlier."

Damasen doesn't seem to hear Bob though, and hurls an army of flails, clubs, swords, and axes directed toward Tartarus's only weak point of his mortal body.

Tartarus raises his hand to defend himself, but a dozen swords and axes bury itself in his neck.

Bob sees his chance when Tartarus shouts in annoyance, pulling out all of the weapons from his neck.

Bob brings his broom down on Tartarus's neck.

The broom shatters.

Not wasting any time, Bob grabs a sword on the ground that has two ends – one Celestial Bronze and the other tempered steel. It seems to hum with energy in his hands, and as he lifts it up, it morphs into a scythe, back into a sword, and then into a triple-tipped spear of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and titanium.

Bob wonders, _A scythe... a sword... a spear... Kronos's scythe?!_

Bob deflects a blow from Tartarus's hands, impaling him with the point of the spear, causing Tartarus to pale and immediately jerk back his hand from Bob. Bob jumps up as the weapon in his hand switches into a sword. Bob lands on the ground behind Tartarus, and slashes rapidly and continuously at his neck.

A blast of pure energy pulsates from Tartarus, causing Bob's knees to buckle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Damasen, Small Bob, and the drakon backing him up.

Finally, Bob looks up at the stars hungrily, and turns back to Tartarus.

Bob thinks of the previous conversation he had with Hyperion.

"_I would've wielded the scythe myself if I'd had the chance! But you, _Bob... _you were always conflicted about that killing, weren't you? The _soft_ Titan of the west, soft as the sunset! Why our parents named you the _Piercer, _I will never know. More like the _Whimper_."_

Bob thinks before he lifts his new weapon, already transformed into a scythe.

_I was conflicted about killing Ouranos. But not Tartarus. Tartarus had put every one of my friends in danger, and for that, he must pay. _Bob thinks.

"_At least a janitor's work is honest. I clean up after others."_

Bob feels as if he's watching himself in third person, bringing down the scythe and cutting up Tartarus's form into small pieces, as Kronos did to Ouranos.

"_I leave the palace better than I found it."_

Bob is satisfied at a job well done when Tartarus promptly sinks into the surface of the pit, but Damasen warns, "Be careful!"

Bob turns around, with a face of questioning.

Bob turns around again, to find himself face to face with Tartarus's immortal form, standing on the pit.

_I am going to die. There is no doubting that. But I will not end so peacefully! _Tartarus states.

Cracks start to appear in the pit's surface, and chunks of Tartarus start to break off.

Bob thinks, _After all that, I guess my efforts weren't enough._

* * *

As Damasen, Small Bob, Big Bob, and himself fall into the bottomless void, the last thing he does is ask a favor to Percy.

* * *

_Stay safe, Perseus Jackson. And tell the stars..._

_...that Bob says hello._

* * *

**That probably concludes Iapetus and Damasen storyline, but don't be worried! I'll be sure to write a sequel. I'm even starting on it as we speak (well, read/type). The sequel is kind of going to be based off of another fanfiction by ForeverSkySong, and I'm looking forward to writing it!**


	10. AN - Afterword

**A/N ****- ****Quite the ending, am I right?**

* * *

**I know it was quite short, with only nine chapters, but it was fun for me to write the story out in my own way, through my own imagination. **

**What I want to say is that thank you all - even those who didn't review - for the support. Even the thought that over a thousand people have read my story - my fanfiction to the ending is quite astonishing.**

* * *

**Don't panic, because there is definately going to be a sequel - only, I don't know when it'll happen.**

* * *

******Thank you, miami .mjk for the idea of Bob and the Huntress.**

******Thank you, Simply-Dalektible for being there since the beginning! Thank you for the positive feedback and encouragement.**

******Thank you, Starr (Guest) for the positive feedback and your ideas!**

******Thank you, ThePercyJacksonOracle for reading this nonstop, and even as I am editing the afterword, have already reviewed on the new chapter.**

* * *

**But mostly, I would like to specifically thank ForeverSkySong, who not only gave me advice on writing my first fanfic, but encouraged it and inspired me to write this at all.**

* * *

_**(Also, why was the A/N at the top slightly to the left? It really irritated me.)**_


	11. AN II - Sequel!

**I'm really excited and pleased by how my first chapter turned out - go check it out! It's a Blood of Olympus fanfic, but I might have some Bob and Damasen in there... somehow.**

**So tell me what you think.**


End file.
